A New-Found Confidence
by OnlyPrettyLittleThings
Summary: After being exposed to a bit of red kryptonite, Kara gains a new-found confidence that makes her unstoppable. However, when Lena sends her a text message asking her if she wants to hang out, Kara gets all awkward and flustered. ONE-SHOT. Supercorp.


Kara checked herself out in front of the mirror: short, gray pencil skirt with a slit that went slightly more than halfway up her thigh; black blouse with one too many buttons undone, enough so one didn't have to leave much up to the imagination; shiny, black stilettos that stretched out; loose hair teased to perfection, and-of course-her trademark glasses.

Yeah, she was good to go for another day at work.

It was weird though, ever since she saved those firefighters she's felt more confident, and as she gave herself another once over in the mirror, she even felt a little bit sexy with her new look.

Either way she had to get going before she was going to be late. She grabbed her black purse, placed her phone inside, and got her keys; today was going to be interesting.

She was halfway through her work day, and she was absolutely dreading it. She was absolutely dying to get outside of this increasingly hot office so that she can fly around the city. She needed to feel the wind carry her and her stress away, she needed to be free for a little bit.

"Kiera!"

Kara rolled her eyes, stood up with a slouch, and didn't even bother grabbing her notepad. Hell, she didn't even grab a pen.

"Kiera!"

Kara sauntered her way to the front of Cat's desk which was covered with prints, and strewn with copies at the edges of her desk.

"I heard you the first time, Ms. Grant."

Cat, who was steadily focused on making the prints bleed, placed her pen down and looked up at Kara. Like, really looked at her.

She saw the way the women in front of her was standing: arms crossed in a way that allowed her right hand to be poised midair so that she can see her manicure, blood red nails trimmed to perfection. In Cat's eyes, that one hand should have been poised on a notepad, ready to write down her every whims. However, it was at that instant that Cat realized that her usually docile and responsive assistant was posing an unusual defiant pose that was oozed with a wayward demeanor.

Cat pursed her lips.

"Would you like the day off, Kiera?"

Kara looked up at Cat, stared her straight in the eyes; unwavering. She moved her hands until they landed right on top of Cat's desk, right on top of those prints that were in the process of being murdered merciless by Cat's keen eyes, and arched her back. Angled her head up and looked down at Cat.

"Hmm, what makes you say that _Ms. Grant_?"

Cat looked up at her, the vein at her reddening neck straining against her smooth skin. She swallowed all while maintaining eye contact.

"Well, I don't know." Her eyes shifted across the room. "Maybe it's the way that you so nonchalantly walked into my office as if you had nothing better to do." She motioned her left hand pass Kara and towards the glass doorway. "Perhaps it's the way that you have completely invaded my personal space by placing your germy hands on my desk." Cat shifted her eyes down and stared down at each of Kara's hands, trying to incinerate them away with just a look. "Or maybe-now, this may be a stretch-it's the fact that I don't like the attitude that you're displaying, the same attitude you're directing towards me, no less." She lifted her eyes up from Kara's hands and stared at her without faltering.

However, their intent staredown was interrupted by a knock against Cat's glass door and a clearing of a throat.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Grant, but I need you to take a look at these photos before I send them down for printing."

It wasn't until Cat finally broke her gaze, picked up her glasses, and gave a slight nod that Jimmy even decided it was safe enough to approach either one of them. Kara took a deep breath, straightened up and recomposed herself until she reclaimed the same pose she had when she first walked into Cat's office.

After handing Cat his photo layouts, Jimmy gave Kara a wary look while Kara seemed completely intent on ignoring him. Cat, unbeknownst to either of them, was observing this slight interaction. She sighed, gave Jimmy his adequate photos back (as usual) without even giving them another glance, and told him they were just fine.

That was his cue to leave.

"Kara, I don't know what medications you're on or if you finally decided to grow a pair over the weekend," Cat took off her impeccable glasses. "But, I think that for the sake of maintaining your job for the next three months until you completed your first full year here at Catco, that you should take the rest of the day off."

Kara scoffed.

"No questions asked, now go before I change my mind and decide to fire you here on the spot."

She carelessly flailed her hands at Kara in a shooing motion-not even bothering to look at her-which spurred the woman in front of her to simply spin on her sharp stilettos, flip her hair and to sway her hips back to her desk. She collected her things: her bag, her keys, her espresso, and her phone. In fact, when she picked up her phone she saw that she had one missed call and two text messages from her sister Alex. She unlocked her phone with her thumbprint and read the two messages.

 _Hey, wanna catch lunch together?_

 _I hear that JJ's having a special today :)_

Kara was ready to reply back, set on going since she didn't have anything else to do, but decided better on it and left Alex on read. She had no intentions of spending her lunch at some dingy dinner, especially since she wasn't even hungry and would rather spend it flying around.

So, she made her way to the nearest obscure window, and undid the rest of the blouse that was patiently waiting all morning to be ripped off.

The sun was almost setting; the sky painted with light pink and dark orange hues that swirled around a yellow core near the bottom of the skyline. At the very top of the atmosphere was an unlit figure who's cape would flap back and forth, morphing to the strong currents of the brisk wind that high up: Kara Danvers.

She stared down at the illuminated city, the numerous yellow boxes on the tall buildings that would obstruct the view of the sunset, the blue and red lights from the police cars swirling around the perimeters of the city, and the honking from the cars caught in traffic. It was all so, so quaint.

She flew around a little bit more, bypassed the crime scene at the perimeters of the city, and landed on the small balcony of her apartment.

It was weird. She spent the last five hours just flying around the city, and she still wasn't hungry. Either way, she quickly changed into a pair of some comfy sweatpants and a blue cotton t-shirt. After that, it didn't take too long for her to throw herself on her couch and turn on the television. She flipped through a few channels until she landed on reruns of _Friends_.

She was about to rest her head on the arm of the couch when she heard her phone vibrate from the end table of her bedroom where it laid charging. At first she wasn't considering picking it up, especially if it was just Alex worrying about her for no reason, but for some reason she decided to get up and see who needed her, like always.

Lena did, apparently.

 _I probably don't know what the chances are that you might be available at the moment, but I decided to take a chance and ask._

 _I'm kinda lonely at the office and I really wish to have some company. Please?_

 _I'll have my assistant get us some take out. I swear, I will literally die if I have to spend another minute here alone._

 _God, I'm so clingy._

Kara laughed. She stared at her phone a bit longer, waiting to see if Lena would keep sending her messages. Yet, when she saw the message bubble forming again she decided to pull Lena out of her misery.

 _I guess it depends on where the take out will be from._

Kara sent the message and brought the side of her right thumb up to her mouth where her teeth were waiting to preen on the supple skin near her red nail.

 _JJ's, of course! It's your kryptonite ;p_

Ha. If only she knew.

 _Well, I guess not all heroes wear capes, right?_

This conversation has officially become the most ironic dialogue of the century-at least the one of the decade.

 _YAY! I CAN'T WAIT!_

She put her phone down, and decided to change into something a little more lively than what she's used to. That's why when she opened her closet and saw the end of the rack, her face morphed a smug grin with her mouth.

Lena was finishing up a part of her budget plan when her assistant politely knocked on her door and walked in as quietly as possible.

"Miss Luthor, there is a Kara Danvers here who says that she has an appointment with you but she doesn't-"

Of course, Kara was feeling a little bit angsty and decided to take matters into her own hands: she barged in without waiting for permission. The impulsive action caused Lena to raise her eyebrows until eventually she felt that it was more amusing than arrogant.

She looked at her assistant one last time, "don't worry about it, and feel free to take the rest of the night off."

Kara smirked and gave a condescending look at the flabbergasted assistant. Lena didn't notice though because she was too busy looking at what Kara was wearing: a tight, strapless, bright red dress that seemed to fit Kara like a glove and made her blonde hair look like a yellow flame from the way it was teased by the breeze of the city. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes at this stage of the night.

"Wow, did you just come from somewhere important? I wasn't expecting you to get all dressed up, but wow... you look stunning!"

Lena's eyes were trying not to devour the image in front of her but she tried to maintain a modicum of decency, even though the brightness of the dress was demanding her eyes to rake them over Kara's figure. When she finally saw Kara's face, she noticed the slight pink tinge that was coloring the upper half of her cheeks and the way her blue eyes were looking at any point in the room but Lena.

"Would you like to take a seat? I already had my assistant order from JJ's Diner so it should be here sometime soon-hopefully."

Kara went over to the couch and sat down at the edge of the couch-back straight and legs crossed-all of her previous confidence almost gone. When she looked down at herself, the red dress and the unnecessary cleavage that stared back at her, she realized how dumb she must look.

"I should almost be done soon, and then I'll-"

"I look ridiculous, don't I?"

At those words, Lena snapped her jaw shut. She just sat there, processing what she just heard. Kara wasn't even looking at her, she just kept on rambling.

"I look ridiculous, and I don't what I was thinking when I picked out this dress, and-god, I'm cold-and, and… why are you looking at me like that?"

Lena was smiling, she placed her pen down, stood up and carefully walked her way over to Kara until she finally sat down right next to Kara, neglecting the rest of the long couch, and grabbed the fidgeting hands in her lap.

"I don't know what you're going on off about, but I think you look marvelous." Kara looked up at Lena. "Sure, it was more than what I was expecting, but you're still gorgeous." Lena raised one of her hands and placed an untamed flame behind one of Kara's ear. "Plus, now I have an excuse to officially call this meet up a date." At that, Kara blushed and looked down at her lap again. Lena simply looked at her, dropped her hand to Kara's cheek and felt Kara rest the weight of her head on the palm of her hand.

Then Lena's phone rang.

She cleared her throat and hesitantly stood up, "that must be the take out."

"Ye-yeah."

Lena picked up the phone, "yes… just have them come up… yes… yes… okay, thank you." When she hung up, she looked over at Kara and noticed that she seemed more relaxed until she saw her hands rubbing at her arms-that must simply not do. She surveyed behind her and took the black blazer draped around the back of her impressive leather chair. When Kara heard Lena's heels clicking against the stone of the floor, she looked up to see that Lena was carrying her blazer; the simple thought alone managed to warm her up already.

Lena sat down next to Kara, much in the same way she did earlier except this time she came prepared and wrapped the blazer around Kara's arms taking the chance to wrap her arm around her shoulder in the process. Feeling content, Kara grabbed Lena's hand hanging off the end of her shoulder and angled her face towards Lena.

"Delivery for Miss Luthor."

Lena chuckled and Kara smiled. When the delivery girl didn't receive a response she ended up knocking on the dark wood of the door. Lena stood up-again-grabbed the wallet on her desk and opened the door.

"Here is your delivery Miss Luthor: two milkshakes, cookies and cream, and chocolate, with curly fries and-"

"Yes, here's your tip, now have a good night."

The young girl gaped at the cash in her hand that she didn't even realize the door gently pressing against the tip of her nose.

However, Lena didn't notice that someone crept up behind her and when she turned around, take out bag in one hand and shakes in the other, she wasn't expecting to be caught off guard by cherry lips against her lips. Now, if only she can actually use her hands apart from holding food.

Closing her eyes would have to do for now.

When Kara finally relented, Lena reluctantly opened her eyes to find stormy blue eyes staring at her intently, waiting.

"Well, aren't you full of welcoming surprises tonight," Lena grinned.

"I guess I just couldn't take the chance to have this _date_ end up with silly interruptions that would prevent me from doing what I've been dying to do since I met you."

"Then, by all means…" Lena smirked.

Kara leaned on her toes, face angled towards Lena's, but then slipped her hands on the take out, spun around and threw herself on the couch.

"...Let's eat!"

Lena laughed, "tease!" But followed soon after, finally getting to see Kara so carefree... and hungry.


End file.
